Transformers 4: The Untold Stories
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Sam and Carly? To Lennox, Epps and the N.E.S.T.? How about to Sideswipe, Dino and the Wreckers? Or how did Optimus Prime got injured? And how did he knew who is Lockdown or what is the Knights Terminus? Well, find out in the untold stories of Transformers 4: Age of Extinction. WARNING! Many character deaths. Rated T. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Hello, folks! It is me once again to bring you another brand new story! This time, about Transformers! This plot bunny has been going on my mind for the past few days, and since I never leave plot bunnies unattended, I decided to write this today! Hope you'll like it!**

**WARNING!**

**Major character deaths! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

_Witwicky Residence_

"Ah, come on Bee! It's just for one year. We'll see each other again." Sam Witwicky promised to the depressed yellow Autobot scout.

It's been already two years since the final battle in Chicago. With the defeat of Megatron and Sentinel Prime, all remaining Decepticons high-tailed it out of Earth in fear of the Autobots and human strike team N.E.S.T. And so, Optimus Prime and the rest of his team has fully dedicated themselves into eradicating major human terrorists group around the world to prevent mankind from suffering the same fate as Cybertron.

As for Sam, two-time hero and saviour of the world, he finally got the chance to live in peace. With his wife Carly Brooks-Spencer, they purchased a nice cozy home somewhere near the Autobot base. With this set up, he could still visit Bumblebee and the others while working at Accureta.

However, when news of Carly's pregnancy reached Sam's parents, they immediately demanded that he lived in his former house for a whole year in order to watch over Carly. After some debate and arguments, Sam has decided to just give in to their wishes. After all, it will be their first grandson, and they will want to see him immediately after he is born.

This was the cause of Bumblebee's distress, as he realized he will have to be separated from his friend once again.

"Don't be sad, Bee." Sam said as he patted the young Autobot in the foot. "We can still see each other via video calls. And whenever you have free time, you can visit us too. Maybe even take Wheelie and the others with you."

"But why can't I just live together with you? What if the Decepticons return, or you need a car to take Carly in the hospital?" Bee said desperately through the radio.

Sam smiled sadly at his friend. "Bee, listen to me carefully," He said as he stared directly at his optics. "There will come a time when I have to do things on my own and for you to take your own path. You've protected me all these years, and most of the time it endangered your life too. I can't be always with you. You know that. Human lives are short compared to your race. Eventually, I will die of sickness or old age. You have to learn how to live, even without me. Can you promise me that?"

Bumblebee gazed sorrowfully at his friend before nodding dejectedly.

"You're the best, Bumblebee." Sam said as he patted his foot one last time. Then, an idea suddenly struck him.

"How about this, why don't you drive me and Carly to the airport? For old time's sake?"

At this, Bumblebee brightened up considerably before quickly transforming into his alt mode.

Sam chuckled at this. "Not too excited, are we?" He said before Carly's voice called from inside the house.

"Baby! Go pack your things now! Our flight is just two hours away!"

Sam looked behind and called back, "Coming!" Then he said to the Camaro, "Wait here for us, okay?"

Bumblebee flashed his headlights in acknowledgement.

Smiling one last time, Sam headed back in his house to prepare for their flight.

**===LINEBREAK===**

_Two and a half hours later..._

Bumblebee was gazing sadly at the retreating aircraft as he relieved every moments from his adventures with Sam. From the first time he saw the boy, the first time he revealed his identity to him, the fight in Egypt where he almost lost him, until the final battle in Chicago where they ended the Decepticon threat for good.

As he watched the plane disappeared among the clouds, he replayed the last thing Sam said before leaving.

_"Remember Bee, wherever I go, whatever happens, you'll always be my first car..."_

_And you'll always be my best friend_, Bumblebee thought as he slowly shifted back to his car form and drove towards their base.

* * *

_Somewhere in America..._

The young Autobot scout was looking on the horizon as the sun begins to set. He was sitting upon the hilltop where Optimus Prime sent his message to the remaining Autobots after the battle in Mission City.

After returning to N.E.S.T headquarters, he learned from Crosshairs that most of the human strike team was deployed in Middle East due to an intel report that the terrorist group, M.E.C.H., was reverse-engineering Cybertronian technology salvaged from the previous battles. This news further dampened his mood, as he had no one to comfort him. Even Optimus was not there, due to having a secret mission accompanied by Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Dino.

And so, he found himself at that location, watching the sun lowered. Just then, a large mech sat beside him.

"You okay, kid?" Hound spoke softly.

"I'd be lying if I said yes..." Bee replied.

Hound just sighed before taking out his shotgun and starts to polish it. After awhile, he spoke again.

"You know, prior to the Great War, I had a friend. Name's Impactor." He said as he chewed on a bullet cigar. "We both attended Autobot Military Academy. Played pranks on ol' Ironhide together. Even graduated together. Him taking Demolitions, me taking Frontline Assault. We were practically inseparable. Much like you and Sam." He paused briefly as he reminisced about the past. "Then, Megatron started the war. During that time, we were part of the Decagon City Militia. We fought side by side, together with my brother Bulkhead. Hell, we both tore through the Decepticon ranks alone as rearguard when Sentinel Prime evacuated the city." The large mech chuckled as he remembered how they offlined almost a hundred soldiers.

"What happened then?" Bumblebee asked.

Hound shrugged. "Well, when the war escalated tremendously, Springer came recruiting new members for the Wreckers. Impactor... he volunteered." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "He said it had been his life long dream of being a part of their team. As for me and Bulkhead, we took a different path. We chose to enlist in the 1st Assault Division led by Ironhide. Optimus always says fate rarely calls upon our own choosing. He's right. Impactor answered his own call, I answered mine." Hound said as he replaced his shotgun back to its holster. "Anyway, when the call to evacuate Cybertron for good came, we met one last time. Before we parted, we promised each other that we will always be best friends. The ones who single-handledly killed a hundred Decepticons. That was almost 500 years ago. I hadn't seen him since." He then stood up. "You see Bumblebee, friendship is not about going through life together. It's about accepting what would make the other happy, even if it means you have to be separated."

Bumbleebee said nothing as Hound started to walk away. After a minute, he also stood up and approached him.

"You're right. I shouldn't be sad that Sam and I are away from each other again. In fact, I should be happy now that he is safe and no longer in danger."

Hound patted him on the shoulders. "That's the spirit, kid. Now let's head back to base before Ratc-" But before he could finish, both of them received an unexpected distress message.

"_**Calling all Autobots! We are under targeted attack! Cease all contacts with the humans!"**_ Came the unmistakable voice of Optimus Prime.

Both of their optics widened in shock at the last part.

"What the hell is that?!" Hound yelled. Then he contacted Optimus immediately.

_**"Optimus? Optimus! Please respond! What the hell is that message?!"**_ But no reply came from the Prime. Bumblebee looked at him in shock, fear and confusion.

"Hound, what happened? Why did Optimus sent us that message?" He asked with rising panic in his voice.

"Damn if I know..." The veteran muttered as he tried in vain to contact their leader. Just then, Ratchet commed them.

_**"Hound! Bumblebee! Get out of there! NOW!"**_ He said urgently.

**_"Ratchet! Where are you? What the hell happened?"_** Hound said through the comm link.

_**"I'm driving away from the base together with Leadfoot and Roadbuster! Topspin is dead! Along with our N.E.S.T comrades that stayed there. They were slain by a group called Cemetery Wind!"**_ Hound growled at this before Ratchet's next words shocked him and Bumblebee. _**"We were branded traitors! And I don't know why! I am sending Drift and Crosshairs to rendezvouz with both of you. But you need to get out of there now!"**_

_**"Wait! What about Optimus and the rest of us?**_" Bumblebee said.

_**"Optimus left me instructions before I lost contact with him. He said we all need to hide until we can plan our next move. I do not know about the rest. But enough of that! We just saw a squad chasing us! I will contact you again once we are safe. Take care, both of you. Ratchet out."**_ Then the comm link went dead.

Both Autobots looked at each other at this shocking turn of events. Bumblebee was dumbfounded. Hound was furious.

"Bumblebee, we need to move." Hound finally said after a few moments.

The young Autobot scout nodded weakly before both of them transformed into their respective alt modes.

As they were driving fast to meet with Drift and Crosshairs, only one person was on his mind.

_Sam..._

* * *

**Hope I didn't make you guys cry! Though I almost did while I was writing this. T_T**

**Now, I can't remember if that was the exact message Optimus sent. If anyone can correct me, it would be much appreciated.**

**Anyway, now I got 3 stories to update. xD But since this will be a short fic, expect it to be complete within 2 weeks. If you guys are craving for more updates though, please review and I'll try to make things quickly. ;) But for now, you can check my update schedule by clicking my profile.**

**Well, that's it! Until Next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Wow! 8 favs and 10 follows for the first chapter of this story? You guys are awesome! :D I never thought this will be popular. :)**

**And so, here is the second chapter. **

**WARNING! This is the most saddest chapter I have written so far. Hopefully, it won't make you cry. But that's why it is under Tragedy/Drama category isn't? Also, this is my first time writing an action sequence so please forgive me if it's a bit boring. Also, starting from now, I'm going to post my answers to the reviews. Please read it at the end of every chapter in all my fanfics.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

_N.E.S.T. Base, Washington D.C._

Ratchet was walking along the hallway when he noticed something odd.

_Where is Lennox and most of the soldiers?_ He thought as he looked around for them. Stopping by at the target range, he saw Crosshairs shooting at some of the dummies.

Approaching the paratrooper, Ratchet asked him. "Crosshairs, do you know where's Lennox and most of the team?"

The green mech sighed in annoyance. "You know, you're the second bot to ask me that. And this is the second time I'm going to answer it. Lennox was called in a few hours ago. They needed most of the team deployed in Afghanistan. Something about a terrorist group using our tech."

"Wait. Why didn't they included some of us?" Ratchet said with a frown.

Crosshairs shrugged. "Dunno. You better ask them when they returned. And don't bother asking Big Boss either, he and some of us have a mission too. As for Bumblebee, he left to some unknown location. Hound is currently following him now."

_That's odd_, he thought. _Why would Lennox and Optimus have missions all at the same day?_ Then he sighed. _Nah, maybe I'm just paranoid. I think I'm getting too old._

"Alright. If something comes up, I'll be at the med bay." Ratchet said as he started to leave. Crosshairs merely grunted before resuming his practice.

As he exited the door, he noticed Drift leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, staring at the floor with a pensieve look.

"You can feel it too." The former Decepticon stated.

Stopping in his tracks, the medic turned around to look at him. "What do you mean?" He said, confused.

"Optimus leaving on a mission with three of our best fighters. Lennox and most of his team being deployed in a country far from our base." Then Drift looked straight at his optics. "This is not merely a coincidence. Something is about to happen. Something bad." He said cryptically before uncrossing his arms and walking away.

"I think we are all getting paranoid..." Ratchet muttered before returning to the med bay.

* * *

_4 hours later..._

Ratchet has just finished arranging his medical tools when he heard Wheelie and Brains screaming outside the door.

"Ratchet! Ratchet! Open up! There are lots of mean looking people outside the base!" The toy monster truck screamed.

"Yeah! They are demanding Optimus' whereabouts from the OIC." Brains added.

At this, the medic quickly dropped his tools and opened the door.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"They are at the entrance. All N.E.S.T teams that stayed here are also there with the Wreckers, Drift and Crosshairs." Wheelie said.

"Alright, climb on my hand and hold on." Ratchet said as he held out his hand to the floor. Immediately, the two drones climbed and perched on his shoulder. Then, they got to the entrance quickly to find all of their comrades facing a group of people.

"Let me ask you guys again, why do you want to see Optimus Prime?" The OIC demanded to a man wearing dark shades.

"Because our superiors wants to. Now tell us where the big bot is!" The man said forcefully as his team prepared to enter the base.

"Not so fast, asshole!" OIC growled as Ratchet approached them.

"What's the meaning of this? Didn't you know it's illegal to enter a military base without proper documents?" The medic said sternly.

"And who might you be?" The man frowned. This made Ratchet and the OIC looked at each before returning their gaze to the agent.

"I am Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots and second-in-command to Optimus Prime." Ratchet declared with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Ah! I see. Well, my name is James Savoy and these guys behind me are the Cemetery Wind."

"Then you're an ass if you think you could just barge your way inside our base. Now, show me some documents or else I will call General Morshower himself." OIC growled.

"I don't think the general can't help you with this." The agent sneered as he finally handed a letter in the OIC's hands. Crouching beside him, Ratchet and the soldier both read it with increasing disbelief.

"We are being disbanded for harboring hostile threats?! What kind of bullshit is this?" The OIC yelled as he threw the letter on the ground.

Savoy merely shrugged. "How should I know? I'm just following orders. Though I won't be surprised. After all, these guys caused the deaths of thousands of people." He pointed to the Autobots, who gave him a deadly glare. Then he smirked. "Now, is that good enough? You have the President's seal in there. You can't disregard it." He said smugly.

"Then why didn't you guys gave this to us while our commanding officers, Optimus Prime and Lt. Col. Lennox, are here?" Leadfoot growled suspiciously as the rest of the Autobots and N.E.S.T. soldiers muttered their agreement.

The agent raised his eyebrows. "How should I know that those two will leave today?" He said smoothly.

Leadfoot just grumbled inaudibly. However, as Ratchet was about to speak and protest again, a lot of things immediately happened.

First, all of the Autobots received a distress message from Optimus Prime himself.

"_**Calling all Autobots! We are under targeted attack! Cease all contacts with the humans!**_"

Noticing the Autobots shocked look, the OIC asked them. "Guys, what's the problem?"

Ratchet looked at him with a horrified expression. "Optimus is under attack!" He said.

"WHAT?!" The OIC cried in shock. As these were happening, a radio from the other group crackled to life.

"_**Team Alpha to Team Bravo, we got the Prime and his team cornered. But they are fighting back hard. Requesting back up immediately.**_" As soon as all of them heard this, all hell broke loose.

Savoy, cursing his soldier's stupidity, quickly barked one order before running for cover. "Kill them."

The OIC, realizing this was a complete set up, yelled. "OPEN FIRE!"

At once, both groups open fired on each other. Gunfire and rockets soon covered the entrance as the N.E.S.T. soldiers, Wreckers and Crosshairs emptied their guns on the other group.

"Ratchet!" The OIC yelled as he fired shots after shots from his M16 assault rifle. "You guys need to go!"

"What about you?! We can't just leave you here!" He said as he fired a barrage from his submachinegun.

The soldier shook his head. "Whoever these guys are, they really want Optimus and the rest of you dead. You gotta escape and find him before it's too late!"

"But we can't leave all of you to your deaths!" Ratchet protested as he saw their human comrades getting killed. However, Crosshairs spoke.

"He's right, Ratchet! If we can escape, there's a chance that these guys will follow us. And Optimus needs our help! It is obvious that this is a distraction in order to capture him."

"That's right. Besides, we are soldiers, Ratchet! We can't let our comrades die! Now go!" The soldier said as he threw a grenade near a group of agents, killing them instantly.

Looking around in sadness at the humans that are willing to die for them, Ratchet realized the truth in his words. He nodded to the soldier one last time and shouted over to Leadfoot and Drift. "Wreckers! Drift! Cover us!"

At once, Drift transformed to his helicopter mode and fired multiple salvos of rockets. The Wreckers then switched to their vehicle modes, enabling all of their guns and rockets to fire simultaneously.

"Quick! To the back exit!" Crosshairs yelled as he provided suppresive fire to the fleeing medic. However, due to the commotion of the battle, they didn't noticed that Wheelie and Brains had fallen on the floor.

"Ow!" Brains moaned as he grabbed his broken leg in pain.

"Come on, buddy! We need to hide!" Wheelie said as he tried to drag his best friend away from the firefight.

"No! You go ahead without me!" Brains told him.

"But why?" Wheelie protested.

Grabbing the monster truck by his shoulders, Brains bonked him on the head.

"Use your head, man! Of the two of us, only you have a car mode. You can escape easily, unlike me. Besides, my leg is injured. I'm just a burden."

"B-But..." Wheelie said sadly.

"No more buts! Go find Sam and Lennox and tell them what happened here! Maybe they could find out who ordered this. Now go!" Brains said before shoving Wheelie and standing up. He hopped quickly to a secure position before taking out his tiny shotgun. Looking back one last time at his friend, Brains mouthed "Go!" before starting to fire at some of the agents.

Nodding sorrowfully at his best friend, Wheelie transformed and drove away towards safety.

Meanwhile, as he neared the exit, Ratchet immediately transformed into his alt mode and drove fast followed closely by Crosshairs, Leadfoot and Roadbuster. Drift, still in helicopter mode, provided air cover while Topspin was now in his robot mode. Suddenly, the blue Wrecker's left leg was blown apart by a rocket, making him fall on the floor and groan in agony.

Seeing his comrade's situation, Ratchet was about to go back when Crosshairs stopped him.

"_**No! Don't!**_" The paratrooper said through the comm link.

"_**But we need to help him!**_" The medic argued.

At this, Topspin answered. "_**It's no use. By the time you got here, I'm already dead. We must minimize the casualties, Ratchet. Too many of us have already lost their lives. Drift, go with them now. I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Find Optimus and the others. 'Til all are one, my friends...**_" He murmured before the comm link went dead.

In the distance, the Autobot chopper swerved to the right and approached them quickly as they retreat while the blue Wrecker stood up valiantly despite his injuries. He looked one last time at his friends before returning his gaze towards his enemies and emptying his entire arsenal in a blaze of glory.

* * *

**I really hoped I didn't made anyone cry! xD**

**And, that's it for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can. But I got to finish the next chapter of "**_Xion's Awkward Questions_**" first, so I guess you guys will have to wait for a bit. But don't worry, it won't be long. Anyway, here are the answers to your reviews.**

**To** _InfiniteNugget_: _**Thanks for your reviews! I included the ones from AoE since this takes place two years after DotM. And I wanted to expand their relationship to the other Autobots. As for your question, unfortunately, no. I don't know if you have read it, but there's a graphic novel for DotM. And in that novel, Skids and Mudflap were killed by Sentinel Prime after he shot Ironhide. So I'm kinda using that in this story.**_

**To** _SamN5_: _**Thanks for your support! I'll try to update regularly.**_

**To** _janamaria. church. 1_: _**Thanks for liking this story! Please check my other fanfics too and see if you will also like them. :)**_

**Guys, please don't forget to Read & Review! :)**

**Until next time!**

* * *

_A sneak preview of Chapter 3_

_Lt. Col. William Lennox and his team looked around in vain for an escape route. But they couldn't find one._

_They were surrounded._

_Outnumbered._

_Outgunned._

_Suddenly, a cold laugh was heard._

_"Nice to finally meet you, William Lennox." Then the voice paused before continuing._

_"My name is Silas, and I'm the leader and founder of MECH."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dear readers, I'm very sorry for my 1 week absence! The truth is, I spent all of it just to write this chapter. At 3,000 words, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. It even broke the record of my latest "**_Pacific Rim 2_**" update! As such, to those waiting for the next part of my other stories, you will have to wait a bit longer than usual. As usual, answers to your reviews are at the end.**

**WARNING!**

**Major character deaths! Stop reading now if you can't handle it! (Or bring lots of tissues)**

* * *

_N.E.S.T. Headquarters, Washington D.C._

"What do you mean we can't take the Autobots with us?" Lt. Col. Will Lennox frowned as he listened to a CIA agent over the phone.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't say anything else. The information is too classified to talk about it on a phone. It's better if you and your team come there personally for the complete briefing." The man replied.

Rubbing his temples, Lennox sighed. "Fine. We'll be there in 8 hours." He confirmed before hanging up. Sighing once more, he exited his office and head towards the training area where most of the soldiers were training. As he was walking along the huge hallway, he saw Crosshairs at the other side.

"Crosshairs!" He called to the Autobot paratrooper.

The green mech looked around briefly for the source of his voice before he saw him approaching.

"What is it?" He asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck slightly, he spoke. "If you see Ratchet, tell him that me and most of the team are being deployed in Middle East to investigate an intel report regarding some stolen Cybertronian tech."

"Wait. You're not going to take any of us?" Crosshairs said with surprise. Every time a mission involves their race, an Autobot was usually a part of the team that is to be sent. That's the prootocol ever since they arrived on Earth.

"That's just it," Lennox sighed, "We were told not to bring you guys."

"Odd. If it concerns our technology, someone should accompany you." Crosshairs rubbed his head thoughtfully.

"I know." Lennox agreed. "Anyway, I just came here to say that. I'll go and prepare the team now. If we find something, we'll call you up." He finally said before walking away.

"Will?" The mech called, prompting the soldier to look back.

"Yes?"

Looking at him straight in the eyes, Crosshairs replied.

"Be careful."

**===LINEBREAK===**

Lennox dialed his house' number and waited for Sarah to pick up.

"_***beep*Lennox Residence here. Sorry, but no one is available to pick up the phone right now. Please just leave your message. Bye!*beep***_" He heard the recorded voice of his wife say.

"Hey hon, it's me. Listen, I won't be able to go home for our dinner tonight. We were suddenly called for a mission in Middle East." He paused briefly before he continued. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. I promise to be there for Annabelle's school play next week. Tell her to be a good girl, okay? You both take care of yourself." Then he smiled.

"I love you."

* * *

_U.S. Air Base, Somewhere in Afghanistan_

"Lt. Col. William Lennox, Major Robert Epps, glad you could make it." Greeted General Hudson, commanding officer of the airbase.

"It's no problem, General. When it comes to these things, we are quick to help." Lennox said as they shook hands.

"Please, have a seat." The general gestured around the conference room.

The three soldiers sat down before Epps spoke.

"So, what's this about?" He asked.

Nodding to both of them, General Hudson produced a thick folder and started to explain. "Just last week, CIA informed us that a convoy of trucks traveling in the desert at night are carrying stolen alien weapons. Two nights ago, our spy drones picked up some unusual movements near one of the abandoned villages here." He placed in front them a set of photos, taken from the air. "We took a closer look, and we found this." He handed them another shot, which showed a group of armed people inside a small village, unloading what looks like large weapons from a group of vehicles.

"MECH." Lennox said.

Ever since the discovery of mechanical alien lifeforms, various terrorist organizations have tried to steal Cybertronian technology and use it for their own purposes. Most are now eradicated thanks to the combined efforts of the Autobots and N.E.S.T. However, some are so elusive and organized that they always escape capture. One such group is MECH.

Not much is known about this organization, except that they emerged just a few months after the battle of Chicago. Proclaiming that they will usher in a new era of peace through the use of advance technology, this secretive sect have caused numerous worldwide damage via their hackings and "weapon testings", which usually involves leveling a small town. In some cases, they are so bold as to broadcast a live footage of them executing a hostage using their prototype weapons, an act both condemned by humans and Autobots alike.

Their leader, who goes by the name Silas, was said to be a former military official who was discharged for selling high-grade equipment. Gathering a group of like-minded soldiers, Silas founded MECH and they immediately grew into a highly disciplined terrorist organization.

"We believed so." General Hudson nodded in agreement. "After all, they are the only ones left that is interested in such weaponries."

Setting down the files, Lennox asked him.

"If that's the case, why can't we bring some of the bots in this mission? If it's MECH, they are sure to have some advance weapons that they will use against us. I don't think our team can handle that alone without back up."

The general shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "We were told by the informer not to let you bring any of the Autobots. He said the group is always on high alert. If they recognize the cars, they will definitely leave the village quickly."

Epps raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure about this? For all we know, that "informer" might be setting us up into a trap. After all, we already had our fair share of humans who would want us dead."

Hudson spread his hands helplessly. "What do you want me to do? I can't risk those weapons falling into the wrong hands. If they manage to escape and sell it on the local rebels, it would do a lot more damage. That's why I called you. You're the experts here."

"The Autobots are the experts." Lennox corrected him. "Not us. It's their technology, after all."

"But there's no time left. Even if you call them, it will take another 6-8 hours. The convoy might have already left by then. We need to intercept them before that happens." Hudson reasoned with them desperately.

Lennox glanced at Epps, asking him a silent question. _Should we?_

"You're call." The dark-skinned man muttered.

Sighing in defeat, Will Lennox turned back towards General Hudson.

"Fine."

**===LINEBREAK===**

_N.E.S.T. Command Tent_

"Alright boys, here's the plan." Lennox said to his entire team gathered around him.

"The village has two gates; one in the north, one in the south-east." He circled both on the map. "The settlement has a wall surrounding it and it's quite high at 35 feet, so expect some sentries patrolling it." He showed them a photo of a large abandoned building near the center. "This is our target." He circled it. "Intel reports says that the cargo was moved there last night but there seems to be no sign of anyone leaving the area, so we have to assume they are guarding it. We'll do this in four groups. Team Alpha, you will secure the north gate. Team Bravo, you take the south. Take out the guards and patrols in the walls first before moving in." He marked the two entrances as both team leaders nodded. "Epps, you take Team Charlie and sweep the area first. We don't want any ambushes taking us by surprise."

"Of course." Epps nodded.

"Good. That leaves me with Team Delta. We go straight to the target after the sweepers have done their job. Once they do, they will rendezvouz with us and both will enter the building. Our objective is to secure the weapon caches and wait for General Hudson to send an extraction team. We will do this by night so prepare night vision goggles. Remember, we need to be quick or else they might leave the village early. We don't want that to happen." He looked around at his team. "Any questions?"

"No sir." They murmured.

"Good. We move out at 2100 hours."

* * *

_Unnamed village, 50 kilometers west of the airbase_

"How many?" Lennox whispered to Epps beside him. They were currently 700 yards away from the entrance, crouching upon the ground to avoid detection.

Looking at the village through his binoculars, he started to count.

"Five... Six... Ten... Fourteen sentries, at least three watchtowers and about two patrol groups of three men each." He answered.

Lennox nodded before whispering to his earpiece.

"What about you guys in the south?"

The comm link crackled after a minute. "_**At least ten sentries, about two watchtowers and one patrol group.**_" Bravo Leader replied.

"That means there are at least thirty guards in the perimeter." Lennox said. "Any movements on the target building?"

"None." Epps shook his head.

Lennox nodded. "We proceed then. Snipers, ta-" But he was cut off by him.

"Aren't we rushing things a bit?" His friend asked with worry.

"Well..." He scratched his head. "Hudson said we need to hurry, so..." He trailed off.

"I know what he said. But we could've just intercept them on the move, right?" Epps pointed out. Then he sighed. "It's about Sarah and Annabelle, right?"

Lennox shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. I just want to finish this as soon as possible." He answered after a few moments.

"You really love them, don't you?" Epps said softly.

"I would lay down my life for them, if needed." Lennox said while looking straight at his eyes.

His long time friend and comrade patted him on the shoulder. "Let's get this over with, then."

Lennox smiled at this. "_**Alright snipers,**_" He spoke via his earpiece, "_**Take out your targets.**_"

At once, forty guards dropped dead. "_**Team Alpha and Bravo, secure the gates.**_" He said. The two teams immediately ran to their designated position.

"_**North gate secured.**_"

"_**South gate secured.**_"

"Alright boys, that's our cue." Epps said to his team. They ran to the gates held by Alpha Team and started to sweep the area around the building. After 30 minutes, he spoke.

"_**Area clear. Team Delta, we're good to go.**_"

"_**Copy that. Move to the target building.**_" Lennox answered before he motioned to his team. Following their leader, they headed straight to Epps' location.

"This seems too easy." He said as they approached them.

"I know..." Lennox muttered. "But we're already here. Might as well check it."

"Right." Epps agreed.

Lennox patted him on the shoulder before speaking to his team. "Alright, here we are. This building has a basement and four stories. Charlie 1 and 2, you take the top floor. Charlie 3 and 4, go for the 3rd. Delta 3 and 4, search the second. The rest, we will sweep this area. Once you guys are finish, meet up with us and we will search the basement together. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They chorused.

"Then let's move." Lennox said as they entered the building.

The inside was dark and full of dust, promting them to activate their night vision goggles. As they searched through the various rooms, it was clear that this was a warehouse of some sorts. Although most were empty, there were signs that something was moved away recently.

"It must be at the basement." Lennox concluded as they waited for the others to finish. Seeing nothing of importance on the remaining floors, the entire search team finally gathered in front of their leader.

"Alright, that just leaves the basement." He stated as he stood in front of a door leading underground.

"Now we don't want any surprises so I suggest we use our flashlights to illuminate our surroundings. It will also be easier for us to see the weapons." He said as all of them turned on their flashlights. "Good. Delta 4, you stay outside and guard the entrance. Delta 3, stay here at the door and wait for our return. Delta 1 and 2, you go ahead of us." Both squad leaders and Epps nodded to him.

"Alright, let's proceed." He said before opening the door and climbing down the stairs leading to the basement. After a long flight of steps, they came to a long concrete hallway with a steel door at the far side. As they stood in front of it, Lennox can't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Dismissing it as a mere case of paranoia, he ordered one of the soldiers to open the door. As soon as they entered, they quickly shone their lights around the room to find it is larger than they expected.

"Man, it is big!" One soldier muttered as they saw that they were standing on a metal catwalk with railings surrounding the room with a flight of stairs leading below. There were three more doors inside. One directly in front of them across the far side and two more on the left and right side. Shining his lights around, Epps nudged Lennox on his shoulders.

"Looks like we found our weapon caches." He said as he pointed at a crate near the base of the stairs. Lennox nodded and spoke. "Good. We will secure the perimeter first before going down there." They walked along the catwalks, tried to open the doors only to find they were locked, before climbing down the stairs.

"Alright, let's see what we got." Lennox said as they started to inspect the crates. Opening one of them, they peered inside and saw the unmistakable form of a Cybertronian blaster.

"Looks like they were right. These guys stole them." Lennox said.

"You're right. But where are the guards?" Epps questioned.

"Errr... We just killed them outside the gates, right?" A soldier chuckled nervously.

"I know. But there should be more in here." Epps insisted. "The spy drones captured almost a hundred mem in its camera. Where are they now?" He looked at Lennox, whose eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"_**Team Alpha, Team Bravo, do you copy?**_" He said through his earpiece.

No reply.

"_**Team Alpha, Team Bravo, do you copy?**_" He repeated, panic starting to rise inside him.

Again, there was no reply, making the soldiers shifted nervously while their hands gripped their weapons tightly.

Cursing his stupidity, Lennox tried the other two teams he stationed outside. "_**Delta 3 and 4, do you read?**_" He asked with a trace of fear in his voice.

To his despair, no one replied.

Crying out in frustration, he threw his earpiece on the ground. "We need to get out!" He yelled to his comrades. At once, they ran to the exit. However, before they can even reach the stairs, the doors above them burst opened. A large group of armed men immediately surrounded them, guns pointed in their direction. As soon as this happened, they dropped on one knee and did the same.

Lt. Col. William Lennox and his team looked around in vain for an escape route. But they couldn't find one.

They were surrounded. Outnumbered. Outgunned.

Suddenly, they heard a cold laugh.

"Nice to finally meet you, William Lennox." The voice said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lennox growled as he tried to locate the speaker.

The soldiers in front of the door they had entered parted as a man stepped forward.

"My name is Silas. And I'm the leader and founder of MECH."

Despite the lights coming from their guns, the room was still dark, preventing him from seeing Silas properly.

"What do you want from us?" Lennox snarled as him and Epps pointed their assault rifles towards the terrorist leader.

Silas leaned on the railings and chuckled. "I believe I should be the one to ask you that question, since you and your team were the ones who infiltrated our base."

"I knew there was something wrong the moment we stepped in here." Epps muttered beside him. However, before Lennox could reply, a phone rang.

"Ah, my apologies. I think that's my business partner calling. If you will excuse me." Silas smiled as he picked up his phone and answered the call.

"Silas here." He spoke.

"Any ideas?" Lennox whispered to Epps while the leader was busy talking on the phone, who was nodding his head every now and then.

The man furrowed his eyebrows. "None. All doors are blocked. And they are at least twice our numbers. They also have the height advantage. Our only hope is to use these crates here as cover. I'm pretty sure they don't want them to sustain any damages."

"At least, we got a chance." Lennox muttered before returning his gaze back to Silas, who nodded one more time.

"Of course. Nice doing business with you." He chuckled then hanged up. He smiled at Lennox, who was now giving him a death glare.

"I'm sorry for that long talk, William Lennox. My associate was just thanking me for my payment. After all, these weapons that you are seeing didn't came to us free of charge."

Lennox frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why, we bought it of course! What, you thought you're leaders won't do a dirty thing or two for money?" He taunted. At this, the N.E.S.T. team cried in shock at what their government did.

"But they are not human-made! These are alien weapons! It can cause the deaths of thousands!" Epps yelled furiuosly.

Silas merely shrugged. "Who cares? They are all weapons, alien-made or not." Then he smiled. "I would like to with you guys more. But I'm afraid I have to go. Don't want to miss my meeting with another one of my suppliers. Have fun in the afterlife."

At this point, Lennox couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"YOU BASTARD!" He roared, signaling his team to open fire. Having anticipated this, Silas calmly grabbed one of his soldiers and thrust him forwards, using him as a shield in expense of his life. The rest of his men then fired back at N.E.S.T. while his bodyguards escorted him outside.

One by one, Lennox' team were mercilessly gunned down. He looked sadly at Epps, who shoved him away behind one of the crates to take the machinegun fire that was meant for him. Knowing his death is near, William Lennox emerged from cover and fired at the men who killed his friends.

_Sarah. Annabelle._ He thought sadly.

"I'm sorry my ladies..." He whispered moments before a grenade exploded in front of him.

* * *

**Umm... Please don't kill me! xD**

**Anyway, here are my answers to your reviews for chapter 2!**

_TheGhost129**: I hope you brought lots of tissues when you read that chapter. :)**_

_Answerthecall**: Good to hear you're loving this! I plan to bring more elements from both G1 and Aligned continuity. HOWEVER, since this is a sort of prequel to both TF4 and a second Transformers fic that I will write next month, I am not going to add them here. ;) By the way, part of my inspiration for this story came from your "A Matter Of Fate" when I noticed that you didn't explain how did Lennox and Epps were suddenly there. xD**_

_Dances in the twilight**: You're welcome! Yeah, I noticed there are few, almost nothing, stories regarding Sam's whereabouts so I decided to write this. Plus, most of what happened here will be use for my second Transformers fic.**_

_hansenmakenzie**: Yeah, I know. I kinda understand now why Bay didn't mentioned the rest in TF4. It would be too much for us! T_T Anyway, here's the chapter you're waiting for!**_

_iiiii**: Read the same answer I gave to twilight xD**_

_SamN5**: Thanks! I hope you'll enjoy this too. I'm still getting used to action sequence, so please bear with me if it's somewhat crappy. :D**_

**And that's it! Please let me know your opinions through PMs and reviews! I really want to improve my writing skills, and I can't do it alone.**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello, loyal fans! As you have requested, here's the next chapter in "**_Transformers 4: The Untold Stories_**"! As usual, answers to your reviews are posted at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy crying... I mean reading! xD**

**Enjoy reading!**

**WARNING!**

**Major character deaths! Bring lots of tissues!**

* * *

_N.E.S.T. Headquarters, 30 minutes after the massacre_

James Savoy wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight before him.

Dead bodies lay everywhere. Some were from his own team, but most were from the soldiers of N.E.S.T. who died to give the Autobots enough time to escape.

_Well, that didn't turned out quite well. We managed to kill one of them._ He thought as he glared in pure hatred at the remains of a blue robot being hauled away by his men.

As he was contemplating what to do next, his radio crackled.

"_**Team Bravo, we lost the Prime. He escaped.**_" Said one of his agents at the other end.

"Damn it!" He muttered angrily. Then he replied, "What of his escorts?"

"_**Two of them escaped too. Those twin Corvettes. But we manage to kill the red Ferrari. Blew off his ugly face myself with a rocket.**_" The agent said with a dark chuckle.

Savoy laughed at this. "Good! Very good!" He grinned. "Pursue the twins, then report back to me once you've found them." He paused, then added. "Dead, preferably."

"_**Of course. I'll call you again later.**_" The agent said before the radio went silent.

As he was placing it back to its holder, three of his agents approached him.

"Sir, we captured this one." One of them said before he stepped aside to reveal the two other agents holding a tiny robot with an injured leg.

"Let me go, you assholes!" It screamed loudly, making the four of them winced in pain.

"Should we kill it?" The first one said as he pulled a gun and aimed it at its head.

Savoy shook his head. "No. Put it in a cage then deliver it to KSI along with the dead one. They'll know what to do with it."

"What about the media people? They'll be arriving soon. What should we tell them?"

"Tell them what they wanted to hear." Savoy smirked. "That these aliens are a threat to us, which is why we stormed their base. As for the soldiers, we can just tell them that they were brainwashed or something. I'm sure the public will believe every word we'll going to say. For good measure, find a good computer expert to edit the camera footages."

The agent nodded then left, his companions trailing behind him and carrying a screaming robot.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! OPTIMUS AND THE OTHERS WILL KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"Not if they are dead." He growled before supervising the search for useful information inside the base.

* * *

_1 week later..._

A group of four different vehicles silently drove towards a large abandoned warehouse. The lead one, a yellow and black 1967 Chevrolet Camaro, entered the gates followed by a green 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray and a black and blue 2013 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse. Behind them, a dark green Oshkosh Medium Tactical Vehicle trailed slowly. Entering the large doors, they were greeted by a green Rescue Hummer H2 waiting for them. At once, all five vehicles shifted into robots.

"Are you sure you were not followed?" Ratchet spoke as he transformed.

"Of course not! We always travel by night." Bumblebee replied as they gathered in a circle.

"Bee, it doesn't matter if its day or night. A military truck and three sports cars traveling together are a strange group if you ask me." Crosshairs snorted.

"Crosshairs is correct." Drift agreed. "Unfortunately, a certain yellow bot ordered us to stay together even though it will certainly attract unwanted attention." He said while glaring at Bumblebee. "Not to mention, he almost risked exposing us when he tried to approach Sam Witwicky, whom he recently saw at a restaurant yesterday."

"Well, at least I know that my friend won't betray me. Unlike a certain ex-Con who killed his own master just because his idol ordered it." The scout retorted, making Ratchet, Hound and Crosshairs winced.

"You insolent child!" Drift snarled as he drew a katana and tried to slash at Bumblebee. Using his agility, the scout calmly stepped aside to evade him and casually pointed his arm cannon to the samurai's head.

"Sorry, _Deadlock_, but this child has just whooped your ass." He said simply. Not giving up easily, Drift slammed his shoulders on the young bot's chest, making him lose balance and fall on the floor. Using this as a diversion, he pinned Bumblebee on the floor with his legs, grabbed his neck and slowly scraped his katana along the bot's throat.

"One more word regarding my past, and I'll make sure to severe your head and send it as a peace offering to the humans." He growled.

"That's enough, both of you!" Ratchet said sternly.

Hound grabbed Drift by the shoulders and pried him away from the yellow scout, who stood up and rubbed his throat while glaring back at the former Decepticon.

"If you guys want to kill each other, better do it where there are no other bots around. That way, you won't endanger the rest of us." He glowered at both of them as he chomped down on his cigar.

"Drift, Bumblebee, you need to set aside your differences for now and work together. With our current situation, we cannot afford to lose any more of us." Ratchet admonished. "Especially now that Optimus is missing."

The two mumbled an apology before they settled back to their previous positions.

Hound then spoke. "Wait. Optimus is missing?"

The Autobot medic sighed and nodded. "Yes. Our last conversation was after the attack. Since then, I've been trying to contact him. But to no avail."

"What about the Twins? Are they ok?" Drift asked with concern. Ever since arriving on Earth and learning that Sideswipe was also a swordsbot like him, the samurai have become a sort of student and rival to the silver Autobot.

"Last I heard, they were heading towards the Great Canyon after being seperated with Optimus. Before they shut down their comm link, they informed me that... Dino is dead." Ratchet gazed at the floor sadly. Bumblebee's shoulders slumped in grief at hearing this.

"Frag!" Hound muttered while Drift bowed his head in honor of another fallen comrade. Only Crosshairs seems indifferent. Though he shifted uneasily at the news.

"What about the Wreckers?" The paratrooper asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

The green medic shook his head. "We both decided to go our seperate ways. As Optimus have said, we all need to hide. And we can't do so if we are together."

"Does that mean we need to be away from each other?" Bumblebee asked sorrowfully.

Ratchet nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, Bumblebee. Until such time as Optimus send us another message, we all need to survive."

"So, where are you going?" Hound asked him.

"New Mexico. My spark tells me that I can find clues regarding our leader's whereabouts in there." Ratchet answered.

The Autobot veteran nodded grimly. "I'll take these kids to Monument Valley, then. We can all hide there until Optimus returns." He paused, before adding, "I just hope he's okay."

"He will survive. He's Big Boss. He killed The Fallen himself. Humans don't stand a chance." Crosshairs said with confidence.

"Let's hope you're right." Hound muttered.

Silence filled the warehouse once more before Ratchet finally broke it.

"Well, I guess it's time to part ways." He looked around at his friends one last time.

"Take care of yourself, Ratchet-san." Drift bowed respectfully.

"You too, Drift." He answered. "'Til all are one."

"'Til all are one." They murmured back at him before all of them transformed and depart towards their respective destinations.

**===LINEBREAK===**

_6 months later..._

Leadfoot drove frantically away from his pursuers.

After half a year of hiding, him and Roadbuster had been finally tracked down by Cemetery Wind on an abandoned barn somewhere in the countryside. He was just coming out of recharge and about to replace Roadbuster in his patrol when his friend, in robot mode, rushed inside and told him of a large group of men approaching them.

_"Quick! We must flee now before-" But before he can finish, a missile struck him at the back. Leadfoot immediately transformed and ran to his side._

_"No! You must go!" The green Wrecker waved his hands as he groaned in pain._

_"But I can't leave you!" Leadfoot protested._

_"Topspin's death would have been in vain if we both die! You must survive!" Roadbuster said as he tried to stand up only to fall back down._

_"Go." He said weakly._

_Bowing his head in grief, Leadfoot transformed and drove away fast._

Now, after a day of never ending chase, the red Wrecker was already tired. His spark heavy with the loss of his friends and Cemetery Wind behind him, he didn't noticed the missile heading towards his location. As it hit him in the hood, Leadfoot immediately transformed and stumbled on the ground. Another missile hit him on the chest, making him kneel in pain. Due to the injuries, the soldiers quickly caught up with him and started to fire. No longer having the will and energy left to retaliate, Leadfoot raised his hands in surrender.

"Please! I'm an Autobot!" He pleaded desperately. However, his cries of mercy fell on deaf ears as they continued to brutally tear apart the last Wrecker. He tried to stand up, but a rocket blew of his left leg, making him fall on the ground. Another barrage of gunfire blasted his right arm, fully immobilizing the Autobot.

"Please..." Leadfoot pleaded one last time before his optics finally dimmed.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it despite the fact that it's rather short than the previous one about Will and Epps. To tell you guys frankly, the last one was some sort of special tribute to those two since Bay just cut them from TF4 without ANY explanation at all. :/**

**Now, on to the reviews.**

_CyberKia_**:** _**Thanks for saying that! :D To tell you the truth, I didn't think this story of mine will be popular. Yeah, I felt bad too when I wrote it. But it just had to be done. Expect more updates soon.**_

_TheGhost129_**:** _**I hoped that you brought lots of tissues! xD**_

_Alice Gone Madd_**:** _**Yeah, I almost cried too. Despite the fact that I am the one writing it. :'(**_

_Answerthecall_**:** _**Thanks for your support! As a newbie fanfic writer, I never thought I would get such praises from those like you who already wrote so many stories. :) Comments such as yours are what keeps me going. Thanks a lot!**_

_AwesomeSauce211B_**: **_**Did you cry? xD**_

_hensonmakenzie_**:** _**I know, it's really sad. T_T I'll be sure to update soon!**_

_Transformers 0_**:** _**Thanks! I'll update soon. :)**_

**And that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Wow! 23 reviews, 18 follows and 24 favorites! Thanks a lot guys! As a sign of my gratitude, here's the next chapter! Enjoy... I don't need to tell you what, right? xD**

**WARNING!**

**Major character deaths! Bring lots of tissues!**

* * *

_Witwicky Residence, 16 hours after the massacre_

Sam Witwicky was just taking a sip of his morning coffee when he heard the news.

"_**NEWSFLASH! We just received a report that the Autobots in Washington D.C. have gone rogue yesterday and killed all N.E.S.T. troops inside their base.**_"

The young man immediately spewed his drink and quickly rushed in front of the T.V., eyes wide in shock as the news program showed a footage of a large group of medics carrying numerous dead bodies on the stretchers while the police and military are conducting an investigation.

"_**Based on preliminary reports, the soldiers were just going through their daily routines when suddenly, the robots started to shoot anyone in sight. Fortunately, a group of CIA agents, who was visiting for a joint training program, was on site when the incident happened. Though most of the robots escaped, they managed to kill one of the rogues.**_" A security footage was then shown where a group of men was firing at Topspin.

"_**As of now, the entire military and police forces are on high alert for these alien renegades. Civilian people are being advised to report any sightings of these vehicles to the proper authorities as soon as possible.**_" A set of pictures with the current alt forms of the Autobots were then shown.

"Bee..." Sam whispered as he saw that a picture of his friend was included.

"_**We are trying to reach General Morshower for an official statement, but he's secretary stated that he is not available at the moment. Meanwhile, CIA Director Harold Attinger has just released a press statement condemning these once protectors of Earth. He promised that he and his department will do everything they can to bring these aliens to justice. In other news, famous international singer Justin Bieber was found dead in his house...**_"

Sam then turned of the T.V. and sank down in the sofa, unable to form a coherent thought due to the recent shocking news. He stared at the floor with wide eyes as he kept remembering Bumblebee's picture in the wanted list. His hands shaking in fear at what might happen to his former guardian, he didn't noticed his wife Carly approaching him.

"Baby, are you going to wo- Baby? Is there a problem?" She asked with concern as she saw the shaking hands of her husband.

Sam stared at her as she sat beside him. Noticing the fear in his eyes, Carly began to get nervous.

"Sam, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Bee... He's in danger..." He whispered.

"Who? Bumblebee? Why would he be in danger? What are you saying?" She frowned in confusion. But Sam didn't reply. Instead, he suddenly stood up and ran upstairs to get his cellphone.

"Hey, wait! Sam, what is happening?" Carlt demanded, clearly scared by her husband's behaviour. Running back down to their living room, he frantically search the drawers for the phonebook. Finding it, he immediately flipped through the pages until he saw Will's number. Dialling it on his cellphone, he waited impatiently for the soldier to pick up. However, he cried in frustration when it was answered by Will's voicemail.

"Sam! What the hell is happening?" Carly demanded once more as she followed him.

"It's Bumblebee... And the others... They're all in danger..." He said while looking at her with fear in his eyes.

"Sam, you're not making any sense! How can they be in danger?" Carly asked.

Sam was about to reply, but he heard a frantic knock at the door. He immediately rushed to the entrance, followed by his wife. Opening, they didn't see anyone around until a familiar voice spoke.

"Don't go there, Sam..." It said weakly.

They looked around for the source of the voice when Carly gasped in surprise and pointed at the floor. Sam followed her fingers and saw Wheelie lying down on the cement holding a stick, looking tired and battered.

"Wheelie!" He exclaimed in shock as he and Carly kneeled to help the tiny Autobot.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he supported the weak minibot.

"Base was... attacked... Topspin and the soldiers... dead..." He croaked. "The others... they escaped..."

"Wait! What about Bumblebee?" Sam asked with concern.

"Safe... But you must... not search for him... They might... hurt you..." Wheelie said weakly as his optics started to flicker.

"Who? Who did this to you guys?" The young man asked as tears were starting to form in his eyes. Beside him, Carly was also trying not to cry.

"Cemetery Wind... Do not... try and search for the others... They might... hurt you... You... must... remain... safe..." The little drone whispered one last time before his optics dimmed and he finally went into stasis lock.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

Bumblebee, Hound, Drift and Crosshairs silently sat around their campfire at an abandoned junkyard.

After their last meeting with Ratchet, the four Autobots have been traveling for days in order to reach their destination quickly. Their progress was slow, as they always take many detours to avoid detection by the various authorities scattered throughout the cities. Now, finding a safe place to rest, they sat in silence as they brood over their current situation.

"What do you think would happen to Will and the others?" Bumblebee asked.

Hound looked at him and replied. "Well, after the incident at the base, we can assume that they will be arrested. After all, N.E.S.T. were being disbanded for harboring us."

The young scout sighed in defeat before grabbing a broken old T.V. and tinkering with it.

"And so, the child decides to play." Drift commented dryly.

Bumblebee glared at him but said nothing. He continued toying with it, and when he couldn't make it work, he pulled the antenna out and discarded the monitor. The other three watched him curiously as he delicately attached the miniscule wire on a hatch in his chest then placed the antenna in his head. Turning on his projectors, Drift was shocked to see a cooking show being shown through it while Hound and Crosshairs looked at each other and grinned.

"You were saying?" Bumblebee smirked at the blue samurai, who just grumbled and remained silent.

Browsing through the channels, they came upon a news program. However, their morale immediately dropped when they heard what the anchor was reporting.

"**..._as the soldiers fired 21 shots in honor of their fallen comrades. Included in the bodies found on the abandoned MECH base were Lt. Col. William Lennox and Major Robert Epps, who both led the raid to retake the stolen alien weapons..._**"

Bumblebee slumped down on the ground in despair while Hound took of his cap and bowed his head in respect together with Drift. No one said anything for a few minutes as each of them contemplated what they just learned.

Finally, Crosshairs broke the silence. "That's it. We are now on our own." He said to his three companions. "I'll take the first watch." He stated before transforming and driving outside the junkyard to start his patrol.

The next few days, the quartet drove in silence, barely uttering a few sentences to each other as they grieved for their friends in their own ways. Soon, the scenery changed to rocky mountains all around them. Until at last, they finally stopped and transformed.

"Well, here we are kids." Hound said grimly as the four of them looked around at their new home.

* * *

_1 year later..._

"_**Come on, bro! Faster!**_" Sunstreaker said at his twin urgently through the comm link as they swiftly drove away from their hideout.

"_**I know! I know!**_" Sideswipe replied as the twin Corvettes sped along the road in the dead of night.

They have been hiding in the Grand Canyon for over 9 months already. The location was perfect enough for the two Autobot warriors, as there were numerous caves from which they could hide in. And so, things were going well, until a passing chopper saw two Corvettes racing along the ridges. Two days later, their hideout was discovered, forcing them to immediately flee to another safe location. Now, after being chased for 6 hours straight, they finally managed to shake off their pursuers.

Finding an abandoned compound, they immediately entered and looked for a well hidden spot. As soon as they have made sure no one was following them anymore, the twins transformed.

"Man! I thought we were goners!" The yellow twin fist-bumped his brother.

"Yeah! Good thing we were the champions of the 56th Iacon Grand Race!" The silver one said as he looked around at their new hideout.

"Say, where are we anyway?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Dunno. Looks like an old compound." Sideswipe said. He was about to say more, when his lower torso was blasted by a cannon.

"NO!" Sunstreaker wailed as he rolled to his twin brother, who collapsed on the ground.

"Run..." Sideswipe said before he went offline.

Sunstreaker howled in grief before turning around and searched for his brother's killer.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled as he slid his dual blades out of his arms. As if on cue, a mech emerged from a shadowy spot in one of the buildings and slowly approached him.

The mech was tall, as tall as Optimus Prime, with a sleek black body and a cruel face.

"Who are you?" Sunstreaker growled and pointed his swords at him.

"You don't know, Autobot? That's a shame. I was already famous throughout the galaxy even before the Great War." The mech answered in a dark voice as he stopped a few yards away.

"Just answer me! Who. Are. You!?" Sunstreaker yelled.

"I'm... your brother's killer." He said in an amused tone.

With a fierce warcry, the yellow Corvette charged at him. Stepping sideways, the black mech transformed one of his hands into a blade and tried to stab at the yellow warrior in the rear. Twisting around, Sunstreaker parried the attack with his left sword and did a horizontal slash with his right. The black mech ducked and kicked at Sunstreaker in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Recovering immediately, the yellow Autobot charged again and did a stab at the mech's chest. The black one parried it before striking back and slicing off Sunstreaker's left arm.

The yellow swordsbot howled and rolled back away from the mech. As these were happening, James Savoy and his team arrived and stopped a hundred yards away to watch the fight.

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker clutched his wounded arm in pain as his opponent slowly approached him.

"Give up now, Autobot. Tell me where is Optimus Prime and I might let you survive." He said.

"Why do you want to know?" Sunstreaker growled back at him. Then he saw the humans that was chasing him and his brother silently watching from afar. His optics widened in realization and he turned his gaze back at the mech.

"You're helping them hunt us!?" He asked in shock.

The black Transformer chuckled. "No. They're helping me hunt you all. Now, tell me where is Optimus Prime." He said as he transformed his right hand into a Spark Extractor.

Seeing the gadget in his hands, Sunstreaker looked at him with pure hatred.

"Never!" He yelled in defiance he charged once more. Dodging the attack, the black mech grabbed his neck with his left hand while plunging the extractor deep into Sunstreaker's chest before ripping out his spark in one motion.

"Then never has come." He said darkly as he let the lifeless body of the yellow Aautobot fall on the ground. Looking at the silver twin, he placed the spark in his left hand before taking out the one from Sideswipe.

Looking back at the humans behind him, he approached them and placed the two sparks on the ground.

"Do what you want with them." He said to Savoy before walking away. Just before he transformed, the agent spoke.

"We've located your prey. He's in Mexico."

* * *

**I don't need to tell you who is the black mech, right? :D**

**And, ummm... I know! I just killed the Twins! xD But relax, folks! This is not the end for these two! (Though I can't say the same for Justin Bieber, sorry JB fans! I just couldn't resist putting that one xD)**

**As for Wheelie, rest assured that he is alive. He just went into a mild stasis lock(comatose) after traveling for 16 hours straight. Don't worry, he'll appear in my future TF fic. :D**

**Now, for your awesome and rather dramatic reviews!**

_The Quarian behind the mask_**: _Yeah, I know it's sad. T_T Anyway, here's the next chapter you've been waiting for!_**

_TheGhost129_**: _I did warned you all to bring lots of tissues! :D_**

_SamN5_**: _Don't worry about missing any chapters. You could just read all of it again. :D And about the deaths. This will be the last chapter where there is a death scene, so you can relax now. :) You'll find more tension between the samurai and the scout in the future, so please stay tuned! Thank you for your support!_**

_centipedegirl_**: _Please! Tell your friend to control herself! xD We have had enough violence already. xD_**

_Answerthecall_**: **_**I'm sorry! But I just have to kill these two! It's a very important plot element to my next TF fic. Don't worry, they will return! :) Thanks for your loyal support and good job with your "**A Matter Of Fate**"! :D**_

_CyberKia_**: **_Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this as well and remember to bring lots of tissues!_

_Transformers 0_**: _Please calm down! It won't be the last that you'll see them! I won't go into much details though! ;)_**

**And that's it, guys! I hope I wrote the fight scene well. If you notice something wrong with it, don't hesitate to correct me. After all, I'm practicing to write these scenes as the next fanfic will be action-packed. So you're help will be much appreciated! :D**

**Now, regarding the deaths of our beloved Autobots. This is not the end of them! You'll have to wait for my new story next month to find out what I mean. And I won't be giving away any spoilers. :p I'll give you a hint though; **TransformersBeast Wars**/**Beast Machine **AND **Transformers Prime**. That's all I can say. Fans of these two series might have a clue about what I'm talking about and they are free to voice out their guesses in the reviews. But, I won't confirm anything. xD**

**Now, I think it's for me to rest for a bit and watch...**

**GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! OH YEAH!**

**Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Guess what? I just broke my own record! At 4,500 words, this is the longest chapter I have ever written so far in my career! :D As such, this is a very special chapter. One thing to be glad about is, there are no deaths here! Hurray! You can finally put away your tissues now. xD**

**Another thing, this takes place... away from Earth. But you have to read it in order to understand what I mean.**

**So, I hope you will enjoy as I'm dedicating this to all my readers out there!**

* * *

_Planet Junkion, Autobot Galactic Expedition Excavation Site_

_1900 hours, 500 years before the Battle of Chicago_

Optimus sighed as he read the long list of reports in his data-pad.

Ever since arriving at this planet, things haven't been going well as it should. Due to its rather isolated location, the High Council hasn't been able to properly maintain its presence on Junkion. As such, it was poorly guarded and a good hiding place of brigands and outlaws, something that his brother, Megatron, is not too fond of.

Optimus chuckled softly as he remembered how the Lord Protector persistently offered him his three best warriors, Brawl, Demolishor and Lugnut, as his own personal bodyguard. The former gladiator has stated that the planet is much too dangerous for an expidition without proper security. However, the young Science Division leader humbly declined as he fears that those three would not let anyone near him. After all, they are some of his brother's most loyal servants. Anything he says, they will do without hesitation. As the head of his division, he needs to always be available for those under him, something he can't do if three hulking warriors were beside him all the time. Fortunately though, Junkion's leader Wreck-Gar has offered some of his bots as extra guards, which greatly eases his mind. Along with Prowl and Ironhide, they provided an ample amount of protection against raiders and pirates. However, sometimes it's not always smooth, as most of Wreck-Gar's bots were constantly picking fights with Ironhide.

And so, Optimus found himself sighing once more as he read the various complaints from his team. They were currently situated on a rocky plataeu, surrounded on all sides by hills and mountains. Comprising of at least 30 mechs, his team have been digging here for over a month already.

At this point, we'll never be able to find that ship in time. He thought.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by Jazz bursting through the door.

"Optimus! They're at it again!" Jazz said frantically.

Rubbing his temples as he sighed for the third time that day, Optimus asked in his soft baritone voice. "Where is it this time?"

"Mess Hall. They've been quarelling for 30 minutes now! Scavenger and his excavation team are already complaining about the ruckus. They said they wouldn't be able to continue the dig if they can't concentrate!" The young Autobot said in exasperation.

"I'll go talk to them." Optimus answered as he sets his data-pad on the table and followed Jazz outside.

When they arrived at the scene, the Mess Hall was indeed... a mess. Broken tables and chairs were tossed everywhere, spilt energon were all over the floor, and a small crowd of mechs watched Ironhide beat somebody to submission.

"Call me weak, you afthole? I'll show you who's weak!" He snarled as he punched the poor mech in the face.

Suddenly, a wrench sailed through the air and hit Ironhide right in his forehead. All the mechs around them backed away in terror as they realized who owns the projectile.

"What in Primus' name is happening here?" Ratchet demanded as he stepped inside. At this, Ironhide and his opponent stumbled back in fear. The medic's wrench-throwing skill, aside from his healing abilities, was widely known throughout the system as one of the deadliest. Any sane bot knew that whenever Ratchet was angry, it's best to stay away.

"I-I-I was just t-teaching him how to f-fight properly!" Ironhide stuttered while the Junkion beside him nodded his head quickly.

"And I'm suppose to believe your excuse?" He asked, narrowing his optics to both of them.

"Y-Yes, Senator Ratchet." The Junkion replied stupidly, making the other mechs groan.

"Do not call me that!" He snapped. As soon as he said this, the bot finally short circuited in pure terror and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh great." Ratchet muttered while Ironhide snickered silently. However, one look from the medic and he immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"Alright, that's enough." Optimus said as he strode forwards. Behind him, Jazz was trying hard not to laugh at the scene they just saw.

"Optimus." Ratchet and Ironhide nodded in greeting.

"What seems to be the problem now?" The red and blue mech sighed.

"Nothing. The problem have been already taken care of." The black warrior said casually, earning him another wrench from the medic.

"Can anyone else explain to me what happened here?" He asked the other bots while Ratchet was busy scolding Ironhide.

"It's our fault, sir." One Junkion answered. "Our friend here called Ironhide dumb. We didn't bother intervening because we thought he will eventually stop the name-calling, but we did told him to knock it off. Unfortunately though, he continued despite our warning. One thing led to another, and before we know it, they are already punching each other." He finished as he and his team bowed their heads in shame.

Optimus shook his head. "You don't have to say it's your fault. After all, you warned your friend about the consequences. And he already suffered for it. But please do not let this happen again." The Junkions quickly muttered another apology and nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

He then turned back to the others and spoke. "Autobots, you may returm to your duties now. Junkions, please start cleaning up the Mess Hall. Ratchet, please stop your assault on Ironhide and repair this poor bot on the floor. The rest of you, go back to your stations. Dismissed." He finished.

As the others dispersed and starts working on their assigned tasks, Wheeljack came through the door in a hurry.

"We found it! We found the ship!" He yelled triumphantly.

**===LINEBREAK===**

Optimus entered Wheeljack's work station, the scientist trailing behind.

"Those records you found were right, Optimus! The ship can be located here on this spot!" The bot said excitedly as he showed Optimus his newly found evidence.

"So, its inside a temple which we have to excavate." Optimus said as he looked at the map of a huge infrastructure, 500 yards below the surface.

"Yes. But we do not need to dig through all 500 yards to find an entrance nor do we have to use a driller to breach its walls." Wheeljack added as he pressed another button. "Based on our latest scans, there's a second entrance at its dome. Luckily, the dome is sort of potruding from the ground. In fact, it's just inside a cave on that mountain to our right." He pointed outside the window where a mountain can be seen.

Optimus nodded. "That means we can quickly reach the ship without much hassle. Good work, Wheeljack." He congratulated the mech.

"Nah, it was nothing. I'm sure there are other bots out there who could do it too. Besides, I had Beachcomber to help me." He answered, smiling embarassingly at his leader.

Chuckling softly, Optimus patted him on the shoulder. "I'll leave now to prepare our team for entering the temple. You can come with us if you want. After all, you're the one who technically discovered it."

"Why, of course! I'd be happy to join you." Wheeljack said.

"Good. Prepare what you need to bring, then come meet us at the entrance of the cave." He stated before leaving the room.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

Optimus and the rest of his team were standing outside the cave in preparation of entering it.

"Prowl, I'll leave you with most of our crew and the rest of Wreck-Gar's security force to guard our camp site. Scavenger, you and your team must remain here too. In case we get in a tight spot below, you're the only ones who can dig us out." Optimus said to the mechs around him. "Wait for us back at base. If we didn't return within 6 hours, send a search party. With the temple's thick walls we might not be able to use our comm links properly. However, we all have trackers installed so it will be easy for you to locate us. Let's hope to Primus it won't happen. Good luck, everyone." He nodded one last time before they entered the cavern.

**===LINEBREAK===**

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Ratchet said grumpily. They've been walking for an hour already and so far, they haven't seen any sign of the dome yet. Their team includes Beachcomber, a geologist, as well as Ironhide and Jazz for security and Wheeljack and Optimus.

"Because it's dangerous and we might get injured?" Ironhide suggested.

"'Hides, things only gets dangerous if you are using your cannons first instead of your processor." Jazz snorted.

"Are you suggesting I don't think before I fight?" The warrior glared at him.

The scout held up his hands defensively. "Hey, no need to get angry. I was just joking." He chuckled.

"Well, it's not a good joke." Ironhide growled.

"Shut up, both of you." Ratchet snapped, effectively silencing the two Autobots.

After a few more minutes of walking, Jazz spoke. "Are we there yet? I'm getting tired." He complained as they entered a large cavern with numerous rock formations.

"Well, based on our map, the entrance should be near." Wheeljack replied, then spoke to Beachcomber. "Can you do a scan to check if this map is right?"

The geologist nodded before activating his sensors. After a few moments, he spoke. "Umm... I think the map is somewhat inaccurate..." He mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet all yelled at the same time. Wheeljack brought up the map in confusion while Optimus looked thoughtful.

"But that's impossible!" The scientist protested. "It says here that the entrance is just a hundred yards away from us." He said as the six of them huddled around looking at the projection.

"But my scans says otherwise." Beachcomber insisted. "In fact, it's in that spot over there." He pointed to a section of cave wall to their left. When Optimus shone his light on it, he thought he saw a very faint symbol carved into the rock. But when he looked again, it was gone.

"Are you sure?" Jazz looked doubtful. "It looks pretty ordinary to me."

"Positive." The blue and white geologist said. "It's there."

"How can that be? My scanners are always calibrated." Wheeljack muttered.

"Only one way to find out." Ironhide said gruffly. "We just need to look for a way to open that entrance. After all, it seems to be concealed as a part of this cave."

Jazz looked at him in surprise before turning to Ratchet. "Hey, Ratchet! Can you do a diagnostic scan on Ironhide? It seems he is acting weird. His proccessor suddenly got more active!" He joked.

"That's it! You're scrap metal!" The warrior yelled before he lunged at the smaller mech. Fortunately, the medic grabbed him by the shoulder and prevented him from assaulting the Autobot.

"That's enough!" Optimus said sternly. "Fighting each other will only hinder our progress. We must work together instead so we can finish our mission faster."

"Yes, sir." They murmured.

"Good. Now, let us start searching for a way to open this entrance." At once, the six Autobots begins to look at every part of the wall. Optimus approached the spot where he caught a glimpse of the symbol and brushed his hands slightly on it. Suddenly, a strange glyph appeared with a faint glow. He took a stepped back as he realized what he was looking at.

It looks very much like the Autobot insignia. The only differences was its color, which is silver instead of red, and 7 sets of swords crisscrossing behind it.

As his companions saw it, Wheeljack gasped in wonder.

"I-It can't be! It's the symbol for the Knights of Cybertron!" He said in awe.

"By Primus' name! The legend is true!" Ratchet exclaimed in amazement.

"No wonder Sentinel Prime wants us to find it badly. If it is indeed one of their ship, it could be the answer to our problem." Ironhide grunted while crossing his arms.

"Wait. What are you guys talking about? What Knights? And how is this related to our problem ?" Jazz asked in confusion. At this, Optimus answered him.

"There was once a legend, which only a few knows about. It was said that before the Thirteen Primes created our race in honor of Primus' sacrifice, they built seven guardians to protect Cybertron and the AllSpark if ever they themselves were to perish. They were called the Knights of Cybertron. It says in the records that they are so powerful, only one of them can be awake to guard the core at any given time. The other six would be in stasis lock. As such, only the thirteenth Prime, whose name hasn't been recorded, can fully command them to prevent their powers being abused by the other twelve." He explained.

"When our race flourished under the Primes' leadership," He continued. "They awoke all the Knights and gave them a new task; to explore the stars for new worlds to colonize while they, the Primes, together with the Seekers, built Sun Harvesters to collect Energon. Seven exploration ships were made for each of the Knights, every ship piloted by one of them along with their apprentices and exploration crew."

"Wait. The Knights had apprentices?" Beachcomber asked.

Optimus nodded. "Their leader, whoever he is, knew that though they are indeed powerful, they will eventually perish. Due to this, he devised a way for the Knights' legacy to continue even if they were no more. Through apprenticeship. Each Knight were given the chance to choose an apprentice based on their own standards. If the student passes the tests, he or she will be branded as a true Knight. In turn, he or she can do the same to another aspiring pupil. Through this tradition, the Knights' lineage will endure." He paused, then continued. "In fact, I... am a Knight myself." He showed them the same symbol branded on his left palm.

The other five Autobots looked stunned at his revelation.

"Why didn't you mention this to us?" Ratchet demanded, somewhat irritated that his best friend harbored a secret from him. "And how were you appointed as one of them?"

Optimus shook his head. "I'm deeply sorry, Ratchet. But it was imperative that no one except my teacher knows aboout this. Our order has too many enemies and it will endanger our planet if they learned that the legacy continues." Then he smiled. "As for who appointed me, it is none other than Sentinel Prime."

"Sentinel is a Knight?" Wheeljack asked in shock.

"Indeed." Optimus nodded. "Just like me, he was once a student. And his mentor passed the story and teachings to him."

"Wait. Hold up." Jazz interrupted. "How are all of this related to our problem?"

The Knight turned to him and said. "As I have said a while ago, the Knights explored the galaxy for worlds in which we could thrive in. With the Rust Plague reducing our numbers by half and making most of our colonies uninhabitable for centuries, Sentinel hopes that by finding even one of their ships, we could take a look at their archive and get a coordinate on some planet we could populate. This will reduce the risk of sending an expedition, as we do not need to search anymore. And we might also be able to reactivate the ship if we're lucky and use it as one of our own." He finished.

"Well, what the pit are we still waiting for? Let's open the door and find that ship." Ironhide said impatiently.

"Always the impatient one." Jazz snorted.

Optimus merely chuckled before turning back towards the symbol. Brushing his left hand against it, the insignia glowed a bit brighter.

"I wonder..." He murmured to himself before pressing his left palm on its center. As if reacting to his touch, the symbol glowed very brightly and an outline of a large door suddenly appeared. It slowly opened to reveal a long and dark hallway leading inside the temple.

Jazz whistled as he saw how far they will have to walk.

"So... Who wants to go first?"

* * *

"Beachcomber, can you do another scan to see how far we still have to go?" Optimus requested. They've been walking for half an hour already and yet, they couldn't see any signs of a ship. They already checked most of the rooms they came across, but none of it seems to provide a clue as to where they should go.

Beachcomber nodded and did another scan. When he finished, he turned to Optimus and spoke.

"It shouldn't be long now before we reach a door. Beyond it is empty space. But there seems to be something large inside. Unfortunately, my sensors cannot provide an exact image as to what it is." He said, somewhat disappointed.

"It must be the ship then." Ironhide concluded. Jazz was about to retort, but thought better of it when he saw a wrench from Ratchet. They continued on in silence when the medic broke it.

"Optimus, I have a question." He said.

"What is it?" The young Knight replied.

"What happened to the first seven? Did they die?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus shook his head sadly. "Not even Sentinel's mentor knows. From what we could learn from the records, they didn't returned one day from an expedition. Not even a trace of their ships were found until a hundred years ago. Some say they were killed by an unknown race. Others, they said that for some reason, the Thirteenth Prime journeyed into the stars followed by his loyal knights."

"So, there's a chance it's really here? One of the ships, I mean." The medic said.

"We will soon find out." Optimus answered as they finally stood in front of a door. As if it was already expecting them, the door slowly opened to reveal a large and spacious room. Right in the middle, resting atop a launch pad, was the unmistakable form of a ship.

"By Primus' name..." Ratchet said in an awestruck voice.

The craft was huge. At least twice the size of Sentinel Prime's flagship, the Ark. It was indeed made for deep space travel, as can be seen by its large sized engines at the rear. An inscription was carved on its side.

"_Knights Terminus_"

"Do you think it's still functional?" Ironhide asked doubtfully.

"Who knows?" Jazz shrugged. "We should've brought Jolt though. He's an expert on these kind of situations."

"We could just bring him after. Right now, we need to look inside and see if there's enough power to activate some of its basic functions. With any luck, we might be able to access its mainframe and gather information about the planets it visited during the last millenium." Optimus said as they along the steel catwalks and approached the door leading inside. When they opened it, Jazz groaned.

"Oh great, another hallway." He whined, much to Ironhide's annoyance.

"You could just stay here and guard while we proceed." The warrior snapped irritably.

"And let you have all the fun? I don't think so." He snorted, then added. "Besides, they need someone good at hacking. And you're obviously not that someone." He grinned at the black mech, who merely huffed in annoyance and said nothing.

As they walked along the corridors, they noticed that the entire place was full of dust.

"It's been clearly abandoned for many eons." Ratchet commented as he coughed.

"But why is it inside a temple?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Optimus said as he stopped and looked at the scientist quizically.

"Well, consider this. If they were indeed following the Thirteenth, why leave one of their exploration craft at this planet? Wouldn't it be better if they left it at Cybertron where their apprentices could use it?" Wheeljack said to the other bots.

"Maybe they left it here as a gift to Junkion's natives?" Jazz suggested.

The scientist shook his head. "That's not it. For one, they would have use and maintain it in honor of the Knights. However, we found the ship in a state of unuse. This doesn't make any sense." He said.

"Whatever happened, this ship must surely have some sort of records of it. We could just take a look in it." Ironhide said as he continued further down the hall.

"Ironhide is right." Optimus agreed. "There's no use thinking about it if we have no evidences to back our theories. Let's just proceed with our search and hope we could find something to prove us correct." The rest of his nodded before following him.

Finally, they reached a door leading to the ship's bridge. As they entered, Jazz immediately approached the consoles and tried to activate it.

"No power." He announced after pressing several buttons and keys.

"Hmm... Ironhide, could you pull down that lever over there?" Wheeljack pointed at the far end of the room. As he pulls it down, the consoles suddenly hummed and glowed.

"Ah! Finally!" The hacker grinned as he began to type furiously against the keyboard. At once, the lights came on and a faint rumble can be heard as the engines start up. Jazz whooped victoriously while his team mates nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. It seems to be in working condition." Optimus said as he stood besides Jazz. "Have you looked upon the records yet?"

The bot shook his head. "I'm having a hard time cracking the codes. It's heavily encrypted." He said as he typed numerous passwords. Then he cried out in frustration. "Gah! It's no use, Optimus. I'm afraid we need Soundwave for this. I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

Optimus nodded in understanding. "It's alright. You've done a great job. We'll just call Megatron to send Soundwave." He then turned towards his team. "Autobots, time for us to head back to base!"

**===LINEBREAK===**

As they drove back to their camp site, Ironhide suddenly transformed and motioned for them to stop.

"What is it?" Optimus said to the warrior, who drew his cannons and looked around cautiously at the surrounding buildings.

"Something's not right." He muttered.

"I noticed it too, when we arrived." Optimus answered as he also glanced around. Suddenly, a tall black mech walked out from one of the corners and stood a hundred yards away.

"Who the frag are you?" Ironhide growled as Optimus and his team drew their weapons and pointed it at the intruder.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. After all, you don't want twenty-four of your team mates without a head." He chuckled darkly as he waved his hand behind him. At once, a large group of heavily armed mechs strode forwards, dragging their friends and forcing them into a kneeling position before pointing their blasters at the back of their heads.

"What do you want from us?" Ratchet demanded. "We're just digging here for ancient relics."

The black mech looked at him and smiled. "Ah! _Senator_ Ratchet. Fancy seeing you here. How's your sparkmate doing?" Then he chuckled once more. "Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot that she lost her head when I ripped it apart while you were at one of your meetings."

Ratchet's optics widened in realization. "_Lockdown_!" He snarled viciously. "You're the one who killed her!" He roared as he prepared to charge forward. Fortunately, Jazz and Beachcomber held him back.

Lockdown shrugged. "What can I say? One of you're political enemies hired me. And he payed well too."

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Ratchet roared again while he was now being restrained by Jazz, Wheeljack and Beachcomber.

"What do you want from us? As my medic have said, we can't give you anything valuable." Optimus stated in a surprisingly calm voice.

Lockdown raised an optic ridge at him. "Are you sure, Knight?" At this, Optimus stiffened. "What, you think I don't know about your secret?" He smirked. "I traveled the galaxy for too long. I know a Knight when I see one. And I also know that you found one of their ancient ships. That's what I want from you. In exchange, I'll be glad to release your bots."

"Don't listen to him. They'll kill us the sooner we gave in." Ironhide muttered beside him.

Optimus looked conflicted for a few minutes before he finally said, "What happens if we refuse?" He asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Well, for one, I get to kill all your bots here. As for you, there are others who would pay me well for bringing them a Knight like you." Lockdown said.

"And the High Council would reward us greatly for bringing your head to them." Someone with a dark voice said behind him. Lockdown spun around quickly and stepped back in shock as he saw who it was.

Megatron crossed his arms and smirked. "Brother, why is it that you always attract danger whenever I'm not around?"

"It's better to attract something rather than attract nothing at all. Especially with that fearsome look of yours." Optimus chuckled.

His brother grinned at him. "Nowadays, femmes prefer a dangerous looking mech like me. Makes them feel safer." Then he turned back to Lockdown. "I suggest you and your team leave this planet peacefully. After all, I have a meeting with the council and I need to look presentable. Something I won't be if I coated my claws with your energon."

Lockdown looked back and forth between his team and the former gladiator before he replied.

"We'll see each other again, Optimus. And the next time, it will be inside the Knights Terminus." He growled to the Knight before transforming and driving out fast away from their base, followed swiftly by his team.

"We should have killed him!" Ratchet screamed in fury as he tried to transform and follow the bounty hunter. Fortunately, Wheeljack fired a non-lethal EMP pulse, effectively shutting down the medic's systems.

"What's up with him?" Megatron asked Optimus in confusion.

His brother sighed in sadness as he looked at Rachet. "Lockdown seems to be the one who killed his sparkmate." Then he turned to Megatron. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you are back at Iacon."

"I was. But the council has decided to send a small squad in here as additional troops. I led them here but that's not what I really came for." He looked at Optimus. "Sentinel Prime asked me to fetch you."

Optimus frowned at him. "We just found an ancient Knightship. I can't simply leave my work undone."

Megatron's optic grew wide. "So, it's true? The ship is here?"

His brother nodded. "Yes. So, I really can't leave this planet without making sure it's safe."

The Lord Protector shook his head. "I'll just send additional guards here. With what you just said, Sentinel would want to see you even more."

"But why? What's so important that he wants to see me?" Optimus asked curiously.

"The High Council, Optimus. They want to gather all of the leaders." Megatron answered.

"Why?" Optimus asked again.

Megatron looked at him straight in the optics.

"They are electing a new Prime."

* * *

**Boom! I don't need to tell you guys what will happen next, right? :D**

**As some of you may have noticed, I used a few plot elements from Transformers Prime. A lot more will be used in the sequel, so stay tuned! :) Now, I think some of you can already guess who the Thirteenth Prime is. :D However, I'll be tweaking his story a bit to fit the Bayverse. Hopefully, it will turn out good.**

**As for the Knights of Cybertron, we already saw four of them in Age of Extinction. The other three... Well, you have to wait for my sequel to see them. One hint I could give though, they are also "Dinobots". Furthermore, their Cybertron's origin story will be much explored, but that's all I can say. :p**

**Now, to answer your reviews.**

_The Quarian behind the mask_**: **_**I know how you feel, buddy. But don't worry, the Twins will be back in the sequel to kick some ass! :D**_

_Answerthecall_**:** _**Don't be sad. They will return. Of that, I can assure you. Thanks for your support and hope you'll like ths chapter! :D**_

_centipedegirl_**:** _**Um... I think you shouldn't let her read these kind of stories. xD**_

_SamN5_**:** _**Thanks. There are really only a few who wrote fanfics regarding the other Autobots' fates. Most are post-AoE. So, I decided to do this. As for Lockdown, he'll only appear in flashbacks as he's already dead. But that doesn't mean I can't make him interesting. :D**_

_TheGhost129_**:** _**Hands down, it was the best! :D**_

**And that's it! Frankly, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading this as well! Please review!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**And here it is, guys! The seventh chapter! This one is a bit shorter, but no less exciting. Also, I edited the timeline a bit in chapter 1 and changed it to two years after DotM. Makes it more accurate with AoE's events.**

**Anyway, hope you guys will enjoy! At the end of this, there's a BIG announcement. :)**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

_Somewhere in Virginia, 1 hour hour before the massacre_

Four vehicles drove along a deserted highway.

Taking the lead was a red Ferrari 458 Italia car.

Behind it, side by side, were two Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept Convertible. One was silver, the other one was yellow.

And following at their rear was a 6-wheeled Peterbilt 379 truck with flame designs on its nose and dragging a long silver and blue trailer.

"_**Where are we heading again?**_" Dino, the red Ferrari, said through their comm link.

"_**Dude, how can you forget? You were there when they briefed us.**_" The yellow Corvette laughed.

"_**Yeah, unless you were not listening again and searching the Internet instead for those Italian drama series. I swear Dino, your love with anything Italian is kinda getting out of hand. Even Drift was affected by your obsession, albeit he likes Japanese instead.**_" The silver one said.

"_**It kinda fits him though, Sideswipe.**_" The yellow corvette said. "_**What with all those "honor and duty" things he was always saying. Though I really can't stand his haikus. Man, it's getting annoying.**_"

"_**Right you are, Sunstreaker. Though, there's a rumor going around the base six months ago that he almost went offline in the hands of Ratchet because of his love for Japanese culture.**_" Sideswipe said to his twin.

"_**Huh? What did he do?**_" Sunstreaker asked curiously.

"_**It's Annabelle, Lennox's daughter. You know that whenever she's on a vacation, Will is always taking her to base. Well, during one of her visits, Drift taught her all about Japanese culture, which seems alright with Will. After all, a girl like her should learn as many information as she could.**_" Sideswipe explained.

"_**So, how is that a problem?**_" Dino asked.

"_**That's just it. Drift was rambling on about samurais and haikus and temples when he kinda mentioned... hentai porn.**_" At this, the silver swordsbot began to snicker.

"_**Oh no!**_" Dino and Sunstreaker both groaned. Behind them, Optimus Prime chuckled as he remembered the funny incident.

"_**What happened then?**_" Sunstreaker asked.

"_**Thankfully, Drift realized what he said and immediately dropped the subject. However, little Anna didn't. So, after the lecture ended, she approached her father and asked what it means.**_" His twin explained as they continued towards their destination.

"_**And?**_" Dino asked.

"_**Poor Will fainted right on the spot, or so the soldiers who saw it said. Ratchet, who was around the area at that time, immediately confronted Drift about the incident. No one knows what happened next except Optimus here.**_" The silver autobot said.

"_**Optimus? Care to explain to us what happened to Drift?**_" Sunstreaker asked nicely.

"_**Well, let's just say Drift knows how to dance.**_" The Prime answered with an amused tone.

The other three autobots burst into laughter as they realized what their leader meant.

After they all calmed down, Dino spoke.

"_**So, can you guys tell me again what's our mission for today?**_" He inquired as they drove. All around them were numerous trees, their leaves dried up and yellowish.

"_**Of course, Dino.**_" Optimus answered. "_**Sideswipe, if you please.**_"

"_**Right. Just this morning, we received a report that there were unusual activities happening around an abandoned compound in this area. Intel says it might be another warehouse of MECH.**_" Sideswipe said as they round a corner.

"_**Damn, when will those guys give up?**_" His twin said in annoyance. They've been battling the ruthless terrorist group for almost two years now. But so far, they haven't come close to permanently eradicating them.

"_**Sadly, Sunstreaker, I think them giving up is as likely as the Decepticons doing the same back when Megatron is still alive.**_" Optimus answered.

Dino sighed in defeat. "_**Don't you guys ever get tired? I mean, we've been fighting for as long as we can remember. First, back on Cybertron. Then, here on Earth. Now that the Decepticons have finally left us for good, isn't it right that we should rest at last and live in peace?**_" The autobot spy said.

No one answered him for a few moments. Until at last, Optimus replied.

"_**Dino, though the Decepticons have already left, evil can never be fully eradicated. There will always be others who would do terrible things for the sake of their goals. With Cybertron destroyed, Earth is now truly our new home. And we must do everything we can to protect it and its people.**_"

"_**I understand, Optimus.**_" The spy murmured.

The four autobots continued on in silence. Up ahead, they saw their target destination. Driving slowly, they approached the entrance and transformed.

According to the map, the compound is quite large with at least 20-30 buildings. Two infrastructures seems to dwarf the others. One looks like a large two-story warehouse and factory combined, the other was a multi-level tenament building. Both were sitting side by side in the center, connected by a short enclosed bridge in the middle. Scattered around these two were much smaller buildings, mostly offices and a large garage, and a low brick wall surrounds the perimeter. However, signs of disrepair can be seen. There were plenty of trees outside, hiding the compound perfectly from prying eyes.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Dino, you three check that warehouse over there. I will check around the area and see if I can find any clues regarding MECH's activity. Once you're all finished, let's all meet at that tenament building." Optimus said to his companions, who nodded and drove off. Watching them disappear in the distance, the Prime scanned the area first for any threats before shifting back into his alt mode and starts looking at the smaller buildings. After making a thorough sweep of the perimeter, he found nothing interesting and proceeds towards his next destination. As he was approaching the large building, a loud explosion in the warehouse disturbed the silence.

Suddenly, the comm link crackled to life.

"_**Shit! Optimus, this is a trap! You need to get out of here!**_" Dino said frantically. In the backround, gunshots and explosions can be heard.

"_**Dino, what happened? What's your status?**_" Optimus demanded as he skidded to a stop and heads toward the warehouse.

"_**We are surrounded by humans! And it looks like their from the government. They suddenly attacked us! I don**_-" Before he could finish, a loud boom was heard and the line went dead.

"_**Dino? Dino, come in!**_" Optimus called as he pushed his maximum speed to the limit.

"_**Dino! What's your status?**_" Optimus tried again. However, Sideswipe answered instead.

"_**Prime! Get out of here now! This was a trap!**_" The Autobot combat instructor said.

"_**What about Dino?**_" He replied as he still continued towards their location.

"_**He's dead, Optimus. He was hit while we were escaping.**_" The swordsbot murmured sadly.

"_**No...**_" The autobot leader whispered.

"_**I'm sorry, Optimus. But there's no time! You must flee. My brother and I will try to draw their attention away from you.**_" Sideswipe said.

"_**Understood. Let us**_-" He was about to continue, but a barrage of rocket fire suddenly hit him. His trailer was immediately knocked off away from his back while a shell hit him near his door, forcing him to transform and stumble.

"Wait! Hold your fire! It is I, Optimus Prime!" He cried as he ran. He then transformed once more into vehicle mode as his attackers emerged from hiding and give chase with their ATVs.

He drove head on towards a weak section of the wall, knocking it off and sending bricks flying everywhere. Despite the trees hindering his escape, he didn't stop and expertly made his way through them until he was back on the road. Behind him, his pursuer were still firing shot after shot. However, due to the trees blocking their target, most of the bullets missed.

Going at top speed once more, he sent out a distress message.

"_**Calling all autobots! We are under targeted attack! Cease all contacts with the humans!**_"

Noticing his chasers were no longer in sight after an hour of non-stop driving, he quickly scanned a passing cab-over truck and changed his alt form. Once he was done transforming, he immediately commed Ratchet.

"_**Ratchet! Did you received my message?**_" He asked the medic.

A few minutes passed before the autobot responded.

"_**Optimus! Thank Primus you're alright! What happened?**_" Ratchet asked.

"_**We were ambushed by the government.**_" The Prime growled. "_**I am currently driving away from the site of the incident. What about you? You need to get out of that base. There might be more of them heading towards your position.**_"

"_**Optimus... They already did. A group called Cemetery Wind killed Topspin and our N.E.S.T. comrades.**_" The medic said gravely.

"_**They'll pay for this...**_" He growled again. Then in a calmer tone, he said. "_**What of the others?**_"

"_**Fortunately, Hound and Bumblebee were not here when it happened. I already sent Drift and Crosshairs to meet up with them. Currently, I'm with the Wreckers. We're trying to find a safe location to hide.**_" Ratchet replied.

"_**Understood. Right now, we need to avoid detection and throw them off our scent. We must not travel in large groups or else it might raise suspicion. Once they are no longer searching for us, we'll meet up to plan our next move.**_" Optimus said as he reached a small city.

"_**Affirmative. We'll avoid cities with energon detectors. That should make it easier for us. What about you?**_" Ratchet said.

"_**I'll head south. Maybe I could find a small town to hide in. I'll contact you once it is safe. Good luck, Ratchet.**_" He answered.

"_**Good luck, Optimus.**_"

**===LINEBREAK===**

_14 months later..._

Optimus Prime drove frantically away from his hideout as he entered a street full of houses.

It's already been 3 months since he hid at an abandoned warehouse in Mexico. The location was good, as the the cities didn't have any energon detectors. This makes hiding easier for him. Ironically, the country was well known as a safe haven for fugitives. Something that fits their current situation, as they were running away from the government too.

However, just a few hours ago, his hiding place was discovered. This forces him into the open and makes him more vulnerable to attacks. Now, as he was trying to shake off his pursuers, he didn't noticed the ambush set up for him.

As soon as they saw the truck approaching, the soldiers concealed on the houses opened fire. Trails of smoke filled the air as numerous rocket launchers were fired simultaneously from the roof. With most of them hitting their target, the soldiers lining the street fired on the truck with machineguns and other heavy support weapons.

Optimus Prime immediately transformed and brought out his cannon. With a mighty roar, his faceguard slid out and he fired shot after shot at the houses as he ran, blowing them apart and filling the air with smoke and fire. Above him, a pack of attack helicopters fired multiple salvos of missiles, hitting him on the chest. He roared in pain as he transformed once more. Behind him, ATVs with .50 caliber machineguns followed the wounded Prime swiftly.

Unbeknownst to him, Lockdown was watching from afar. Seeing that his prey is still very much at full strength despite his numerous wounds, the bounty hunter decided to join the fray. Without leaving his position atop a sturdy house, the black mech activated his shoulder missiles and fired at the fleeing autobot.

The missiles hit their target, forcing Optimus to revert to his robot form once more and stumbling forwards. Confused as to where the projectiles suddenly came from, the soldiers of Cemetery Wind used this as an opportunity to catch up with him. Knowing the Prime can shrug off most of their guns, they brought an M1 Abrams tank with them. The ones on the ATVs distracted him with suppressive fire, the bullets hitting him all over his body. Energon leaking all around, he failed to dodge the incoming armor piercing round the tank fired. It hit him dead center at the chest, forcing him to kneel down on one knee. Clutching the wound with his left hand, he brought out his cannon again and fired at the tank, blowing it up along with its crew. Despite the continous gunfire his body was absorbing, Optimus managed to fire more shots at the soldiers. As soon as they stopped firing to find cover, the Prime immediately transformed again and drove away at top speed.

Lockdown saw the entire incident and decided he won't be able to catch him in time.

"We will meet again, Optimus Prime." He vowed before jumping down to the street below and transforming into a black Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 and vanishing into the night.

* * *

_3 days later..._

A cab-over truck slowly drove along the streets of Texas in the dead of night.

After 3 days of non-stop traveling, Optimus Prime was tired. His body wounded and full of bullet holes, the autobot leader won't last another day. Finding an abandoned theater, Optimus decided to rest for a few hours before finding Ratchet to repair him.

As he eased himself into a dark corner, he tried to contact the medic but couldn't do it anymore.

_My Autobots... They are all in danger..._ He thought weakly before finally succumbing to his wounds and going into stasis lock.

**===LINEBREAK===**

_2 years later..._

He felt a tingling sensation all over his body, as if someone gave him an electric shock. He suddenly feel a bit better, but not enough to fully transform. He couldn't move yet, but he could hear. Wasting no time at the sudden burst of energy, he sent out a weak distress message.

**_Calling all... Calling all Autobots!_**

Then he heard him. The unmistakable voice of a male human.

"I don't think it's a truck at all." The human said.

"I think we just found a Transformer."

* * *

**And the rest is history! :D**

**Now, I'll answer your reviews first before making the announcement.**

_Answerthecall_: _**Thanks a lot! I really did an extensive research on the entire transformer mythos before I could write chapter 6. :) Glad you enjoyed it!**_

_AsianVegetablesLLC_: _**No comment! xD**_

_Transformers 0_: **1)** _**Thanks for enjoying it!**_ **2)** _**Yeah, that can really happen sometimes. xD**_

_SamN5_: _**Thanks a lot! I was really sad when both of them died. And since it's a special chapter, I decided to include them. :)**_

**And, that's it. Now, are you guys ready for my announcement? Okay, here it goes...**

...

...

...

**This is the final chapter for "_Transformers 4: The Untold Stories_". :(**

**I know, it's kinda sad. But for me, I already explored those questions that AoE never bothered to explain. Hence, the ending of this chapter.**

**To all my readers out there, I thank you all for reviewing, following and adding this to your favorites list! This was actually my second published story, but I finished this one first. xD I don't know, maybe it's because I just love Transformers so much. :D**

**To all my reviewers, namely Answerthecall, SamN5, Transformers 0, TheGhost129, CyberKia, centipedegirl(and your lovely friend xD), The Quarian behind the mask, hensonmakenzie, Dances in the twilight, Alice Gone Madd, InfiniteNugget, janamaria. church. 1, and all the rest, thank you for those awesome reviews! :D Without them, I might never have the inspiration to continue and finish this. Again, thanks a lot!**

**Now, I can finally change the status into "Complete". :D My very first one, but certainly not the last! I'll publish my second TF fic probably by late September to early October. So please add me in your followed authors list if you guys wants to see it first hand. In the meantime, I'll start updating my other stories. It's been a month already since I last did another chapter, and I think my _other_ fans have been waiting for too long. xD If you guys want to, you can check them anytime. By the way, I'll be proof-reading the entire story and edit some errors when I have time so if ever you wish to view it again, it's much easier to read. :)**

**And that's it! Until next time!**

* * *

Trailer For Transformers 5

_A group of archaeologist unearthing an alien relic._

_"My God!"_

_..._

_"There was once a legend, of a group of powerful artifacts..."_

_..._

_Thirteen mechanical beings standing in a circle._

_..._

_A red and blue truck with flame designs driving alone in a barren wasteland._

_..._

_"We are all that is left, Optimus..."_

_..._

_A group of black SUVs stopping in front of Yeager residence._

_"We need their help... Again."_

_..._

_Hound, Bumblebee, Drift and Crosshairs looking at Cade Yeager._

_..._

_"If it's you who needs help; hell yes. If it's them who ask for it, hell no."_

_..._

_Six robots standing together, looking at a strange object encased on a thick glass._

_..._

_"I thought they were just myths..."_

_"Well, newsflash. They ain't no longer myths."_

_..._

_Cade Yeager in his shop, being approached by someone in a motorcycle helmet._

_"Can I help you?"_

_..._

_Optimus Prime standing in front of a throne, facing a being with five faces._

_..._

_"Optimus, you have returned at last... My child!"_

_"I'm not your child!"_

_..._

_"Who am I?"_

_"You are who you are, Optimus. No one can change that."_

_..._

_"You may have built my body, my form... But never my spark!"_

_..._

_A group of six assorted cars driving fast on a highway._

_..._

_Knights Terminus entering Earth atmosphere._

_..._

_Optimus Prime inside a strange building, slashing wildly at some robots as he tried to escape._

_..._

_"They have return..."_

_..._

_Optimus Prime struggling on a huge table as numerous robotic arms grabbed him._

_..._

_"Time to remember what you were told to do, Optimus..."_

_..._

_"What do we do now?"_

_"We fight, even without him."_

_..._

_"Let them fear my name once more!"_

_"Decepticons, ATTACK!"_

_..._

_People running around screaming in terror as numerous robots attack a city. Above them, a black spaceship hovers in the air._

_..._

_Cade Yeager wearing a Cybertronian-like armor._

_..._

_"This is not good."_

_"If they get hold of the Keys, we're all dead!"_

_..._

_Cade Yeager slamming Joshua Joyce on a wall._

_"What have you done this time!?"_

_..._

_A blue and white military truck transforming into a robot wielding a large hammer._

_..._

_"What the hell took you guys so long?!"_

_"Good to see you too, Houndy."_

_"I told you not to call me that, Bulky."_

_..._

_"At least, we have a chance."_

_..._

_Cade Yeager in an armor, fighting Galvatron one-on-one._

_..._

_A red robot with yellow horns on its head, fighting side by side with Bumblebee._

_..._

_"Just like the old times!"_

_"HELL YEAH!"_

_..._

_Drift fighting a large blue Decepticon with a cone-shaped head._

_..._

_Crosshairs jumping from a building and tackling a purple F-22 Raptor in midair._

_..._

_A blue and white robot fighting Galvatron with a hammer._

_..._

_A black and white police cruiser chasing a red sports car._

_..._

_A trio of fighter jets firing multiple salvos of missiles at the US military._

_..._

_Silas laughing maniacally._

_"At last, I'm finally one of them!"_

_..._

_A group of mercenaries storming a military base._

_..._

_"I never thought he would stoop so low as to work with them..."_

_..._

_"You need me, and I need you."_

_"After all, we share a common goal... Destruction!"_

_..._

_"They both want destruction. Let's give them some!"_

_..._

_Bumblebee, Hound, Crosshairs, Drift and Cade in the middle of a clearing, staring at the towering forms of the Knights of Cybertron._

_"I don't think this is a good idea..."_

_..._

_"Please! We need your help!"_

_..._

_Grimlock in beast mode, snarling at the Autobots._

_..._

_"We bow to no one except him..."_

_..._

_The Knights in beast mode, crushing Decepticons as they charged in the city._

_..._

_"You cannot stop me! For I am... GALVATRON!"_

_..._

_"Unleash... the beast!"_

_..._

_Grimlock charging and roaring in defiance at a huge mechanical dragon in front of him, who reared its head and released a torrent of flame at the Knight._

_**Transformers 5: Rise of Galvatron**_


End file.
